


Kapan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Matahari 1/2 Lingkar (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Wajah Joy memerah—benar-benar memerah.





	Kapan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Matahari 1/2 Lingkar © Chairunnisa. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Hwah!”

Joy membanting wajahnya ke bantal, membuatnya sesak napas untuk beberapa saat sehingga mau tidak mau kepalanya harus ia angkat segera. Wajah gadis berhijab itu merah, tetapi tentu saja Joy tidak menyadarinya. Joy ogah berkaca. Dia yakin pantulannya di kaca pasti kelihatan konyol, dan Joy tidak sudi melihatnya.

Selesai menumpahkan “amarah”-nya, Joy kembali meraih ponselnya. Wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin merah ketika ia membaca kembali pesan yang tertera di dalam ponselnya.

Aidan  
  
Joy  
Kapan aku bisa ngelamar ke rumah ortu kamu?  
:)  


”Orang ini apaan, sih?” keluh Joy sambil melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjang. Joy tidak suka kalau ada yang bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Dia belum siap untuk ini semua. Belum.

_Tapi ... gue mau._


End file.
